<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Over the Airwaves by INMH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138325">Over the Airwaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH'>INMH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob has just got the <i>worst</i> timing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Deputy (Far Cry 5)/Jacob Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Over the Airwaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, Deputy Knight is conventionally how I've come to refer to Male!Rook. I'm gonna do a whole Thing at some point for him, but simply know that the Deputy Knight you're seeing in this story is Male!Deputy Rook.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, Jacob Seed’s got a pretty big cock.<br/><br/>Not that Deputy Knight’s going to admit that.<br/><br/>“<em>Fuck!</em>”<br/><br/>Jacob sighs, and Knight sees his reflection shake its head in the window in front of him. “Are we really gonna play a game of chicken over this, Deputy? Just go ahead and say it already.”<br/><br/>“Fuck off.”<br/><br/>Knight gasps again as Jacob thrusts again, knocking Knight’s head against the CB radio set-up on the desk. “I’m… <em>not</em> saying it,” he snaps, wishing he could reach up to rub his head where it’s smarting.<br/><br/>“Hm… How about this: You just come right out and say what a big cock I’ve got and how <em>nice</em> it feels fucking your ass, and I’ll go ahead and let you touch yourself. How’s that sound, Deputy?”<br/><br/>“How’s about you go fuck yourself?”<br/><br/>So Jacob just keeps right on going and honestly, Knight isn’t proud of it, but he’s starting to get tired of it. He’d been up all night only to wake up with this ginger prick leering at him in the morning, and now Knight honestly just wants Jacob to fuck off back to whatever crazy he was stewing in before he decided he was going to play a game of ‘Deputy Hunting Season’.<br/><br/><em>Would it be so wrong just to tell him he’s got a big cock?</em> Knight considers wearily, clenching his teeth as Jacob grinds into him again. <em>Would it be so wrong to just give the asshole what he wants if I got to go back to sleep again?</em> He hasn’t been sleeping much, for several reasons.<br/><br/>One of those reasons is currently fucking his ass.<br/><br/>Knight’s face scrapes the wood of the table, head bumping the radio again.<br/><br/>“Fine: Seed, your cock is huge. Massive. Enormous. We done here?”<br/><br/>“Nah,” Jacob says, finally releasing one of Knight’s wrists. “But you do get to touch yourself, soldier.”<br/><br/>So Knight does, groaning as Jacob starts fucking him again and now having the stimulation of his hand made a <em>lot</em> of difference. “Oh <em>God,</em>” Knight moans. He pulls at his other hand mostly out of reflex, and Jacob releases that one too. The fingers of one hand dig into the fabric of Knight’s shirt, pulling him up and off the table for a moment before slamming him back down.<br/><br/>Jacob keeps right on fucking, and Knight keeps right on jacking himself off.<br/><br/>“<em>Oh God, oh God-</em>”<br/><br/>Knight’s not proud of how vocal he’s being, but it’s been a long time and- well, fuck, any port in a storm, right?<br/><br/>“<em>God, God, fuck, </em><strong><em>fuck, Jacob!</em></strong>”<br/><br/>Jacob laughs like the asshole he is. “You know, it is just <em>so</em> nice to hear you paying me all these compliments, Deputy. And here I was thinking you were starting to get <em>bored.</em>” He punctuates that with a particularly hard thrust. “You want me to keep fucking your ass, Deputy?”<br/><br/>“<em>God, fuck my ass!</em>” Knight hisses, because dignity can wait the (minimum) two minutes it’ll take to get his rocks off. At least it’s just him and Jacob in the damn lookout tower- that’ll make the shame easier to bury later.<br/><br/>Jacob finishes inside Knight, and he’s not wearing a condom- that’s the first aggravation that registers.<br/><br/>The second is that Jacob managed to finish before him, because Knight is still frantically stroking himself even as the bastard’s weight’s crushing him into the tabletop. “Can you move, Seed?” Knight growls, shivering as he feels orgasm approaching.<br/><br/>“Nah.”<br/><br/>“Oh, for the love of-”<br/><br/>“<b><em>Jacob.</em></b>”<br/><br/>Jacob and Knight freeze.<br/><br/>That voice- which sounds so very <em>awfully</em> like Joseph Seed’s- came from the radio.<br/><br/>The radio that, up until this point, Knight has believed to be <em>off</em>.<br/><br/>Knight turns, and he can just barely see a bit of Jacob’s face out of the corner of his eye- the older man doesn’t look panicked, but his eyebrows are high on his forehead in an expression that clearly reads ‘ah, shit.’<br/><br/>Slowly, he reaches over to press the button on the radio. “So. You heard that?”<br/><br/>“<em>Yes.</em>”<br/><br/>Knight withers, erection forgotten.<br/><em><br/>Holy fucking Christ, Joseph Seed heard all of that.</em><br/><br/>Above him, Jacob is silent. Knight can see his finger tapping on the neck of the microphone.<br/><br/>Then he presses the button and says:<br/><br/>“Sorry. I’ll make sure it’s off the next time I pound the Deputy’s ass.”<br/><br/>Knight can hear two individual gasps in the background on Joseph’s end, and he’s got a pretty good idea who else would be in the room with him.<br/><em><br/>Well, now I <b>definitely</b> have to kill the fucking Seeds.</em><br/><br/>-End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>